


to represent

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short Drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Jason pulang, rumah seharusnya sepi. Namun, tidak.





	to represent

**Author's Note:**

> The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  **Pairing** : Jason Grace/Piper McLean. **Genre** : Family/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : short drabble, almost-plotless.

* * *

Rumah menjadi sepi lagi setelah Tristan berangkat, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Ada suara yang tak terlalu jelas, tapi ramai dari dalam.

Jason membuka pintu dan menemukan sepatu Piper berada di luar rak, tidak seperti biasanya. Pasti, kalau tidak sedang terburu-buru, gadis itu sedang mengalami sesuatu.

Jason berharap yang pertama, tapi bahasa tubuhnya yang langsung berlari ke dalam mengatakan bahwa ia lebih percaya pada yang kedua. Beberapa tahun hidup dalam keamanan (kecuali monster-monster 'kecil' yang hanya mengancam nyawa dan bukan _mengancam dunia_ ), tidak membuat Jason terlatih untuk percaya jika Piper sendirian, bahkan di rumah merea sendiri sekalipun.

Namun perempuan itu tak sendiri di kamarnya. Bahu Jason melorot turun dalam kelegaan ketika ia tahu yang dilakukan Piper hanyalah berlatih teater seorang diri dengan _chorus_ yang diputar melalui komputer jinjing. Jason menikmati tontonan gratis di ambang pintu.

Mungkin ini yang diceritakan Piper tadi malam, di atap setelah mereka bosan mengerjakan sebuah kertas kerja yang sama membingungkannya walaupun mereka berasal dari jurusan yang berbeda. Karya Aristophanes, kata Piper, dan Jason sudah lupa apa yang akan dipraktikkan Piper minggu depan di aula umum kampusnya untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru di jurusan teater.

(Kadang-kadang Jason lupa bahwa mereka telah berada di tingkat dua, waktu internalnya kerap berhenti di akhir masa SMA dan itu membuat Piper kadang ingin menggetoknya gemas.)

Piper berhenti di batas antarbabak, dan baru menyadari keberadaan Jason saat itu. Dia terenyum kecil. "Hei. Harus menambah babak malam ini juga, jadi aku harus menguasai yang sudah ada secepat mungkin."

Jason berjengit. "Tidak jadi berkeliling untuk mencarikan _cottage_ yang cocok untuk Leo malam ini?"

Piper mendesah kesal. "Aku lupa."

Jason masuk setelah menaruh tasnya di depan pintu. Ia duduk di sofa kecil di depan Piper, dan perempuan itu bergabung sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan, sesuatu yang membuat Jason tersenyum kecil karena mengingatkannya pada Hazel. "Kita bisa melakukannya besok. Leo juga tidak akan datang lusa, 'kan?"

Terdengar embusan napas panjang. "Dan Leo akan datang saat aku pentas. Kau harus menjemput dia dan Calypso di bandara," bisik Piper, masih terdengar kesal, kali ini mungkin bercampur antara kemarahan karena belum menguasai dan jadwal yang berada di luar kuasanya.

"Tidak semuanya berjalan seperti rencana, Pipes."

Piper menoleh ke arahya seolah tak percaya kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Jason. "Aku tak menduga bahwa akan ada masa kaulah yang bilang begitu padaku, Tuan Teratur."

Jason nyaris tertawa. Dia meraih tengkuk Piper dan mencium keningnya sekilas. Piper tak memberikan tanggapan.

"Tadi Ayah menelepon." Piper berdiri untuk menghentikan _chorus_ yang masih terus berputar. Dia kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Ada acara makan malam bersama yang harus kita hadiri untuk mewakilinya. Ingin ikut? Sepertinya aku harus datang, karena yang menyelenggarakan adalah sutradara yang paling mempercayai Ayah. Relasi dekat."

"Kapan?"

Piper mengecek kalender digital di meja. "Lusa. Aku bisa meluangkan waktu latihanku dan minta izin sebentar."

Jason berkedip cepat untuk sesaat. Dia menemukan perubahan yang lebih lambat pada warna mata Piper, kantong mata yang parah di bawahnya, dan rambutnya yang tak lagi memiliki anyaman sebanyak yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kuliah telah membuat perempuan itu terlihat sama kacaunya dengan berlatih pedang sehari semalam penuh bersama anak-anak Pondok Ares. Jason menelengkan kepala.

"Biar aku saja."

"... Hei—"

"Aku bisa mewakili. Kau boleh beristirahat atau pergi latihan, lakukan yang paling cocok untuk keadaanmu malam itu. Makan malam bersama itu biasanya membosankan setengah mati, ya 'kan?"

Piper mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, uh—"

"Aku cukup bilang aku calon menantu Tristan McLean, tidak sulit."

Piper terlihat bengong sesaat dan Jason harus tertawa dulu untuk membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata, yang akhirnya disambut pula oleh tawa gadis itu.

"Kautahu, Bocah Terang, kau terlihat benar-benar dewasa saat bilang begitu."

Terkadang Jason masih heran; bahwa jangan-jangan Piper masih takut bahwa dirinya tak serius untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Namun mungkin hanya perasaannya, atau praduga tak lucu.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note: **teater** dan drama pertama dalam peradaban pertama kali ditemukan di athena, yunani masa kini, sejak sekitar abad keenam sebelum masehi.  
>  **karya aristophanes** dikenali bergenre komedi.
> 
> .
> 
> p.s: punya headcanon bahwa di masa depan piper bakalan milih jurusan teater but idk?


End file.
